Year of the Spark: October 14
by Sparky Army
Summary: John understands too well. YotS continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

**AN (sparkly): **Ok so sorry this is late and sorry but I haven't gotten around to writing up the sequel to the seventh yet, so you'll have to wait for that one. In the meantime, this little fic is set season 4, but all you need to know is Elizabeth is gone and Sam is in charge. Oh and there's a woman on Lorne's team (I don't think he's had one yet…but that would be one lucky girl!) Hmm..I'm not sure how well I did on this….anyway Enjoy!

**Before It's Too Late**

**By: sparklyshimmer2010**

Major Evan Lorne paused nervously in the doorway of Sam's office. This was not something he wanted to do, but it was something he needed to do. He had to know, so he had to ask the question. He just hoped it wouldn't get him in trouble….

"Uh…Ma'am?"

Sam looked up from the report she had been scrutinizing and gave a smile when she saw the military man. "Major Lorne, how may I help you?"

He tried to smile, but he knew it came out as a grimace. "Err, I just had a question…" he cleared his throat.

"Ok." She looked at him expectantly, but he didn't ask yet. Instead he shuffled a little bit more towards the desk.

"I was kinda hoping we could make it off the record."

She frowned but gave her consent. "Alright."

Both failed to notice the man that was walking their way. "You know Sergeant Keys Ma'am?"

"Emily? She's on your team, right?"

He nodded and she vaguely registered that he was eyeing her photo of Jack. "The thing is, I…I kinda have…feelings for her." Sam's eyes widened and she almost dropped her mouth in a silent "Oh" of understanding. Lorne dipped his head, avoiding her eyes. "I, well, everyone knows about you and the Colonel, so I thought that maybe you could offer me some advice." He lifted his head back up.

She looked at him seriously. "First I need to know if it'll be a problem to keep you two on the same team."

"No Ma'am, it won't."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Then-"

A voice from behind them cut Sam's sentence off. "Don't risk you're time here Major, but don't you dare wait too long. Don't let her get away."

Sam and Evan turned towards John, who was leaning against the doorframe. He had a sad, darkened look in his green eyes.

"Sir?" Evan questioned.

"I know what you're talking about Lorne. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't get the chance to let her know exactly what you feel." He spoke somewhat fiercely, and Evan was surprised at the emotion. He couldn't possibly mean…?

"You have to be strong, even though it tears at you. Even when you're more worried about her than anyone else, you can't let that show."

Evan could swear he saw tears behind Sheppard's eyes. His head caught up to what his CO was saying. His words, the pain emanating from him…Colonel Sheppard had been in love with Dr. Weir. Still probably was. He'd known they were close, had guessed that Dr. Weir felt strongly for him, but he hadn't realized the Colonel had been in love with _her_.

As he thought about it, Sheppard continued his speech. "You won't be able to live if she gets hurt while you're on a mission. Even if it wasn't directly you're fault, as team leader you should have been there to protect her. _Make sure _you keep her safe. Make sure she's happy. Don't rush anything, but _make sure _you still get a chance to be together. You deserve that and I wish I could help you more than just saying do this, do that… but I can't. There's not much you can do…but make sure she knows."

He stopped talking, his voice sounding choked.

"Make sure she knows, or you won't be able to live with not knowing."

He stepped back from the glass. He caught Sam's eyes, and was relieved to see the understanding there. He nodded to her, nodded to Lorne and then turned around to walk away. But he stopped when Lorne spoke.

"Sir, I think she knew."


End file.
